hamtaro_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hamtaro the Musical/Transcript
Chapter 1: Beginning Narrator: This is the home of the Ham Hams. It's their clubhouse which is a tree in Laura's backyard. It's to the left of Brandi's dog house. Nobody is there right now, so let me tell you about them. Each little Ham Ham has his or her own owner, as you know. Hamtaro is owned by Laura. This is his cage, and look. He built himself a house. (We see hamtaro's eyes, and then he plays his harmonica for about 5 seconds). In total there are 16 Ham Hams. You will see Hamtaro, Panda, Oxnard, Cappy, Bijou, Sparkle, Pashmina, Penelope, Sandy, Snoozer, Stan, Jingle, Dexter, Howdy, Maxwell and Boss. Let's go back to the clubhouse. Let's take a look inside and see what we've got. Right on. This is one awesome place. We need to find the Ham Hams. And there's Hamtaro and Panda now. Deeply engrossed in the thrills of dancing. (Hamtaro and Panda are seen dancing to disco music for about 4 seconds when they notice the viewers have arrived and they introduce themselves) Hamtaro: Look, Panda. We've got friends here. Hi! I'm Hamtaro. Panda: Hello everybody. I'm Panda. They call me that because of my panda markings. Hamtaro and Panda: Welcome to the Ham Ham clubhouse. We're building a disco chamber. Hamtaro: Hey Panda. Panda: What is it? Hamtaro: Let's Dance. *Music starts playing and Hantaro and Panda start dancing* Boss: Hamtaro, what is this Hamtaro: We were dancing. Also, we made a disco chamber. A new room in the clubhouse. Boss: Cool! Panda: Yeah Boss. And we have some friends who came into the clubhouse. Boss (To camrea): Aaah. Hello. It's you. Please to meet you. I don't think we met before. I'm the Boss ham ham! You haven't seen our disco chamber, have you? (camera shakes no) Well, good, because you're going to be the first one to see it, because it's finished too. All: Come on! We'll show you. (Scene transitions over to Disco chamber) Chapter 2: Disco Chamber, and Ham Ham greetings Hamtaro: Tadaaa! This is our disco chamber. Panda: It's got a juke box, a disco ball, flashing floor tiles for dancing, and even three speakers. Boss: Each one is a different color. One is red, one is green, and one is blue. I know. Want to put on a musical? (Camera shakes yes) Well, let's do it. First let's get the rest of the Ham Hams here. Hamtaro: I will call them. (Uses red speaker) Calling all Ham Hams! Calling all Ham Hams! Report to the clubhouse immediately! Panda: Everyone is on their way! (Earthquake effects as Ham Hams come) Boss: Everyone, We'd like you guys to meet someone new. Panda: Correct. That's why we called you to our disco chamber. Oxnard: Someone new? But who? Hamtaro: (Points to camera) This is our new Ham Ham friend. (Everyone turns to camera) Maxwell: I see them. How are you doing? I'm Maxwell. Oxnard: Hello, everyone! I'm Oxnard. Dexter: It's very nice.. Howdy: To meet you! Dexter: I'm Dexter. Hi! Howdy: The name's howdy! Howdy do, y'all. Jingle: Hello! Jingle's the name, Music's the game. Pleased to meet you. Stan: Hi everyone! I'm Stanley. Cappy: Hi! I'm Cappy! Snoozer: Hello. I'm Snoozer. Pleased to meet you as well. But I awoke for the occasion! Sparkle: Welcome aboard! Sparkle's here too! Glad to make your aquatence! Penelope: Hello! I'm Penelope! Bijou: Bonjour, everybody! Bijou in the house! Pashmina: Hello! My name is Pashmina! Sandy: Hi everybody! I'm Sandy! All: We are the 16 Ham Hams! Welcome to the Ham Ham disco chamber! Oxnard: I just found out that my friend Hamtaro is putting on a musical. Cappy: Me too. (To camera) and we need you to be the star! Oxnard: Totally! You'd make a great dancing star! Maxwell: Boss, when can we start this party? Boss: We can start right now! Maxwell: Cool! Bijou, Sparkle, you two crank up the juke box. Bijou: On it. Sparkle: Totally. (Points to camera) Our friends at home need to join in this musical too! Maxwell: That's right, Ham Ham friend. Do you want to give it a try? It will give you good excercise. (Cappy nods and Maxwell looks at him) I know you want to, but I wasn't asking you. I was asking them. (Points to camera) Cappy: Oh. So, ready to do some dancing? (Camera shakes yes) Cappy and Oxnard: Great! Let's get going. Hamtaro: I will turn on the music. B8! Hands up! Panda: Great idea! We'll start with the song "Hands Up!" Here we go. (Hands up plays)